Late Night
by masonwasher1017
Summary: I dont own any of these characters and will include OC's too
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"
p class="Paragraph SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ben r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ubbed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the back of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"his/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" neck as he sat in the passenger seat of Rook's truck watching the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sun/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"set/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" out of the window. The /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tw/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of them have rode in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"silence/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for the past hour, mostly because Ben has been lost in thought and Rook to shy to bring up a conversation. Ben looked over to Rook with a small smile "So how are the rooms at the Plumber HQ? Are they as small as I think they are?" Rook just shrugged./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""They are adequate for me, just kind of lonely. I'm not used to being alone. But I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pretty sure that it is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" small to hold two people. Unless they are to sleep with me in my bunk." /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Rook/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" looked over to Ben out of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"corner/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of his eye, if he was right Ben had a red tint to his cheeks and his eyes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ere/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" wide. "Well maybe you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"should/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" come over to my house and spend the night tonight, we are off tomorrow so we /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"won't have to check in unless there is a situation, plus my parents are out tonight and tomorrow." Ben smiled at Rook /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"as his face turned redder. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That would be nice, I would like to see what you are like /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"outside of work." Rook said with a smile as he slowed down for a red light. "We should still head back to HQ so I can get a new suit for tomorrow." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I have clothes that you can wear, so we can just head to my place from here. If that's okay?" Ben asked with a small smile. Rook just /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nodded/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" in agreement as his mind went to the pervy side. Rook thought about what Ben had to look like in his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"night attire/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and if they would share a bed, maybe things would happen between Ben and him finally./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"After another hour of driving they reached Ben's house, Rook pulled his truck into the parking spot /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"in front/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of the garage and he turned off the engine. Pulling out the keys he got out and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"waited/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for Ben to reach his side of the truck. Ben hopped out of the truck, he fixed the bulge of his pants before he walked around to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rook/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", digging into his pocket to pull out his house keys. "What would you like to do tonight? We can order pizza and rent a few movies if you like?" Ben asked as he stepped up on the porch and unlocked the front door. Rook just stood behind Ben, checking out his ass in his jeans. Ben pushed open his front door and walked in, he kicked off his shoes and headed for his bedroom door, Rook followed close behind but he made sure he closed the front door. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ben laid back across his bed staring up at the ceiling as Rook walked in "can you close my/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"door?". Rook closed the door and stood by it, he looked around the room and smiled as he saw all the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Sumoslammer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" posters and action figures, but then his eyes fell upon Ben, Rook felt a twitch of his cock. Ben was laying on his back, his shirt pulled u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" above his navel so Rook got a good look at his forming abs. Rook slowly moved over to Ben and gently touched his stomach, Ben /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"jumped/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" from the sudden feeling and looked at Rook. Ben blushed and smiled, he took Rook's hand in his and pulled him /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"on top/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of himself. "You don't have to be so gentle. I like it a little rough partner."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"~~~~~~~~~~~/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"End of /spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"this/spanspan class="TextRun SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US" part, if you like it please favorite and follow. /spanspan class="EOP SCX244291114" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
